


a walk in the park

by wednesdayblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha would probably do something this dumb, And in love, Cuddles, M/M, Multi, and being cute, and my dumb friends, being dumb idiots, honestly idk what this is, inspired by me having no braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayblues/pseuds/wednesdayblues
Summary: changbin, chan and jisung decide to go for a leisurely stroll in the park.things don't exactly go to plan





	a walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> this is ?????? like genuinely idk
> 
> heavy inspired by me and my friends being idiots, me being the absolute dumbest 
> 
> really honestly this was just kind of a word vomit but enjoy lol

"Jisung you said there was a way out." Changbin whines.

They'd gone for a walk in the park near their company before a meeting and had decided to go off track a bit, exploring areas that hadn't been in before.

"There is. Somewhere..." Jisung trails off, glancing nervously around the field they were in.

"Not to add salt to the wound but we have literally ten minutes before the meeting starts." Chan says.

Changbin groans. He should've known not to use Jisung's knowledge of the park. The boy had been convinced there was a way out of the cricket field they'd climbed into, but instead they found themselves blocked in by a wired fence.

"Hey, the lighting here is kind of nice. Let's take a photo." Jisung says, pulling out his phone and shoving the camera towards Chan and Changbin.  
They both simultaneously groan.

"We could run back to where we came in." Changbin suggests, but glancing behind him, he knows that isn't a good idea. They're far from where they'd come in and time wasn't exactly on their side.

"Wait, no. There's got to be a way out somewhere." Chan says, wandering off to the right, much to Jisung's complaints.

"Guys, just one photo, please." He whines, and Changbin playfully shoves him to the side. As he does so, he notices as slight dent in the fence. The way it bends forward makes it shorter than the rest of the fence, and as such, easier to climb over. He taps Jisung's shoulder excitedly.

"Look. We can climb out over here." Changbin says, walking up closer to the fence. Jisung seems to agree with the idea, joining Changbin's side rather quickly. Changbin soon realises, however, that he's still just trying to get a photo. He sighs slightly before returning his focus to the escape route. As he lifts his leg to climb over, Chan calls their names.

"Changbin. Jisung. I found a gate." He yells, pointing to the very obvious gate next to him. Changbin lowers his leg, scratching it slightly on the wire of the fence as he does so. He flinches slightly from the shock but his mind is more focused on getting out of the field.

"Holy shit, your leg." Jisung says, finally lowering his phone to point at the massive cut that traced a side section of Changbin's leg. It is only bleeding slightly but the cut is so huge that it gives Changbin a slight shock.

"Guys. Hurry up." Chan says.

"Uh, I'm kind of bleeding right now." Changbin says, opening up the bottle of water in his hand and using some of the water to wash away the blood.

"Stop being dramatic and hurry up." Chan says, clearly still unaware of the damage on Changbin's leg.

"Chan. Look." Jisung says, pointing at the wound. Chan is still too far aware to see anything though so Changbin and Jisung have no choice but to run a little bit to catch up with him.

"Oh my god." Chan says, the moment Changbin's leg comes into view. The reaction makes Changbin laugh slightly as he lifts his legs to pour some more water on the cut. After he closes the bottle again, he looks up to see Jisung is yet again trying to take a picture.

"I- Jisung!" He pushes the phone away from his face with a small laugh.

"I honestly have no sympathy. Why did you try and climb over barbed wire?" Chan laughs. 

"Yeah, what a stupid idea" Jisung adds. 

Changbin gapes at him. "You were going to climb over as well. Don't even try." He says, pointing an accusing finger at Jisung's face.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Chan says, grabbing both of the their wrists and dragging them forward. Changbin ignores the slight sting in his leg as he quickens his pace to a sprint.  
They make it to the meeting just in time, and immediately there is a reaction to Changbin's leg.

"Does it sting?"

"How on earth did that happen?"

"Do you need a plaster?"

The meeting eventually starts and Changbin easily forgets about the cut on his leg.  
After what feels like hours, the three finally get to leave the building and go home.  
The other members are quick to react to the wound on Changbin's leg, which is now surrounded by ugly green bruising. They eventually settle down though and Changbin takes the opportunity to lie down in his bed.

"It looks so sore." Chan says, crouching down next to Changbin's leg and gently kissing the surrounding skin.

"It doesn't even hurt." Changbin replies, truthfully. He's not sure whether he has a high pain tolerance or the injury just looks ten times worse than it feels.

"I would've cried." Jisung adds, before climbing into bed next to Changbin. After a few moments of fidgeting around, Jisung comfortably lays upon Changbin's chest, his eyes shut from exhaustion. Changbin looks up to see Chan smiling down at them with loving eyes.

"Join." Changbin says, yawning after he does so. Chan pouts slightly as he shakes his head.  
"I've got work to do. But you two sleep, okay? I'll be here in a hour or so." He says, leaning down to kiss Changbin and lightly peck Jisung's forehead as to not wake is him from his sleep. Changbin knows there is no use in arguing with Chan about work so accepts the answer, shutting his eyes and leaning into Jisung's touch as he slept. Just as he he feels himself drifting off into a sleep, Jisung decides to speak.

"Can't believe I did get a single decent photo." He whines. Changbin can't help but roll his eyes.

"Jisung, I was literally bleeding and you were still trying to take a photo."

"Not my fault that you look good even when there's blood coming out of your leg." Jisung says, his voice indicating that he was tired. Changbin taps Jisung, forcing him to look up before he kisses him softly. Jisung pulls away with a small giggle.  
"I guess that kind of makes up for it." He whispers, eyes fluttering shut. Changbin smiles. He isn't anywhere near as tired as Jisung so stays awake for an hour until Chan comes back into the room. 

"Why are you still awake?" Chan asks, before carefully climbing into the space next to Changbin, making sure to avoid his leg. 

"Waiting for you." Changbin replies with a small smile. 

"So cheesy." Chan mumbles. He curls in comfortably next to Changbin and reaches forward to hold Jisung's hand before he closes his eyes. 

"Damn, not even a thank you?" Changbin laughs, finally starting to feel tired. 

"Thanks." Chan replies, before his breathing evens out. 

Changbin takes one last glance at the two boys wrapped around him, smiling widely before closing his eyes. 

It refuses to leave his face, even as he falls into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh so hoped you liked it
> 
> this big ass cut on my leg can't have been for nothing lol
> 
> twt. seochngbns


End file.
